Bloodrush
by aquaian525
Summary: 20 years after the Heroes Of Olympus, a Primordial thought to be faded starts to rise to destroy Olympus, starting with Camp Half-Blood, using the help of three evil demigods. At Camp Half-Blood, three new demigods head off to stop this returning evil as they go to the mountains in the sky.
1. Intro

(Ryan's POV)

The forest rushed past me as I blasted past trees, my feet carrying me across the forest ground, hunting the enemy's flag down as I rushed past boys with swords and armor who were surprised as I ran past them. I'm Ryan by the way, son of Hermes and a resident of Camp Half-Blood, been here for 9 years, and I turned 17 a few weeks ago. I wore tan shorts and a yellow t-shirt, I'm taller than most with tan skin with dirty blonde hair, I had little scars everywhere and I'm skinny, my blue eyes made my face, with my pointy nose, stick out. I continued to dash though the forest, heading to the creek where the flag is most likely to be, probably protected by my friend. We are currently playing capture the flag which me and all my friends take extremely seriously, but my friends are all on the other team, which could spell trouble for me as I run along the forest.

I looked around as I get close to where I guess the enemy team put the their teams flag, it was a beautiful fall day, sun leaked though the trees as the leaves fell, and creating beautiful colors all around, but then I noticed it was getting hot, and saw in front of me a massive fire grows. Heat surrounded me as I saw one of the few people able to take me in a fight, Julia, the daughter of Hephaestus with the powers to summon flames at will. I stopped in my tracks as walls of fire blocked me from moving forward, I moved into my fighting stance as Julia charged at me, sword ready. Her red hair glowed brightly against her pale white skin, she was average height and like me, had a pointy nose, and she was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. As she got closer and slashed at me I quickly dodged to the side. I kicked her in her stomach stunning her and moving her back as I hold my foot, burning from just touching her.

"Getting better at using those legs of yours aren't you Speedy" Julia retorted. "What are you talking about Hothead, I have always been able to use legs of mine" I replied as Julia threw flames at me, which I blocked my sword. As you probably noticed, I'm really good with my legs, kicking people and all that, being all fast and speedy, but on the downside I'm decent with a sword but that doesn't matter, as I can easily beat any swordsman with my legs. After dodging and blocking fireballs I charged at Julia, catching her surprise, as she didn't expect to just charge at her. I slam my kneecap into her stomach, once again burning me, as she falls down gasping for air as I rush before anyone else can come and stop me.

The Creek was in sight as water rushed at me, knocking off my feet and sending me launching me backward and I see the attacker, standing on the water with his sword out, my best friend Kyle, son of Poseidon, controller of water. He wears jeans and a blue T-shirt with a blue jacket on him, he has a deep tan and is tall, although not as tall as me, and he has black hair and a flat nose. I quickly get back up, and almost get blasted in the face by water again, Kyle is just standing on the creek, being able to stand on water. He takes out his blue sword, he calls it Ocean Cutter and continues to send blasts of water as he charges at me.

He summons a wave to push him forward at me even faster, I barely get my sword ready as his wave slams into me, sending me even farther from the flag. I quickly get up as Kyle slashes his sword at me, I can barely keep up with his swordplay. I try moving around, hoping to get around Kyle to the flag, but everywhere I move there is either Kyle or a wave of water, stopping me in my tracks. Kyle keeps sending blasts of water as we duel with our swords, me barely keeping up since I have to both not get cut with Kyle's sword and dodging water blasts. I get hit in the face by a water blast, blinding me as Kyle slashes my arm.

"Can you stop trying to stab me with that!" I yell at Kyle as the sword cuts my arm. "You know all well that I take capture the flag very seriously" He says as he concentrates on keeping me from getting to the flag. I dash back, moving back so I can use my power for once, I move a safe distance away and get into a dashing stance. The blood in my veins starts rushing though my body as my heart rate goes through the roof as Kyle panics and starts getting a wave ready to stop me. My skin becomes pinkish and some steam leaves my pores as heat consumes my insides, as Kyle launches a massive wave of water at me.

As the wave is about to hit, I move at insane speeds, almost teleporting, out of the way and move forward. I appear next to Kyle who turns at me with wide eyes as I slam my kneecap into his stomach, sending him flying backward. I take his flag as I hear the crunching of leaves, startling me as Julia's backup appears. I dash past them running as the ground around me is a blur, as you can see, I'm sort of special for a son of Hermes because most of his sons get his prankster side but I got his speedy side, which gives me a special power that most don't get.

I have the power to speed myself up for 10 minutes increasing my heart rate and sends burning hot blood throughout my body, increasing my blood pressure and allowing me to almost teleport, well it looks I'm running really fast to me, but everyone says I teleport. The only drawback to this power is that when 10 minutes is up, my heart rate instantly goes back to normal speeds, making unconscious as my body gets used to my regular heart rate again, me being pasted out lasts about 10 to 30 minutes. As I teleport into my territory, I notice that I'm in the front of my flag where a battle between both teams is happening. People stop fighting and notice me standing there with the red team's flag and my team starts cheering for me, I start smiling until my heart rate returns to normal and darkness surrounds me.


	2. Blood starts rushing

(Ryan's POV)

The Darkness and black mist swirled all around me, unclear images appear and disappear as I walk around the darkness, not knowing where I'm going. After walking around a bit, the Darkness started to move around faster, creating a clear image around me. I was floating, standing on air if it was solid, below me was the ocean, but what was surrounded me was even more shocking, floating islands were all around with temples and forests with massive mountains in the middle of most, connected by massive stone bridges. On the ninth and middle island, there is monsters, tons and tons of monsters surrounding a huge temple with three demigods standing at the entrance, saying things that I can't hear to the monsters. I can barely take in everything before I hear voices muffled in my head, the darkness and the black mist start surrounding me again, making the image fade around me as light flooded everything.

(Julia's POV)

Ryan is an idiot, a huge idiot, why did he use his powers that knock him out for an hour during capture the flag, because now he is lying in the infirmary with me having to watch over his unconscious body. "How long was I out?" Ryan mumble and grumbles. "You were out for an hour and I had to take watch over you, happy?" "Oh yeah I'm happy because I won, I beat not only you, but also Kyle." "Oh shut it." Ryan keep looking around the room, as he was distracted by something. "I had a dream when I was passed out," Ryan said after a few seconds of silence. "About what?" "An army of monsters on floating islands led by three demigods." "Floating islands?" Kyle burst into the room as soon as Ryan was about to answer. "Julia are you heading to the party or not?" Kyle asks, "Oh Ryan you're awake."

Today is our oracle's birthday, her name is Kelly and she is turning 17, the same age as me, Ryan, and Kyle. All three of us became her friends, which is lucky for us because Kelly doesn't make friends, she tries to keep alone, but we eventually befriended her after a year of trying. We all head out to the party in her oracle cave, which isn't much of a party, it's just the three of us and Jane sitting around chatting and eating some pizza. It didn't take long to get to the party, only Kelly was there at the part, as we were the only ones who were invited, so that makes me feel extra special inside. "Hey guys," Kelly said as we got through the door, "So how are you guys?" "Oh I'm just dandy, I just had a dream where there is an island of monsters lead by three demigods, just all dandy," Ryan replied. Ryan, being the idiot he is, just said the few words that sent us on the quest of our lives.

Kelly's eyes started to glow green and green mist poured out of her mouth surrounding all of us and a voice that sounded old and creepy came out of her mouth.

_The son of Speed shall lead them though his greatest toll,_

_He shall head to the land above the Ocean's darkest hole,_

_He shall face the one who faded, before he returns,_

_He shall face the son of Light, the one who turned,_

_Water and Fire shall work as one,_

_Against Lighting and Death, before they won,_

_The day shall be saved, but at a cost,_

_The hero at the end, shall be lost._

(Ryan's POV)

Shock ran though out my body, my heart started beat even faster as I heard the prophecy, me, a leader of a quest to face the who faded, whoever that is, at the islands I just had a dream of that are floating in the sky above "Ocean's day", and the hero of the quest must be lost. "Did we just get chosen for a quest?" Kyle asked. "Well if Ryan is the son of speed, and you are Water and I'm fire, then yeah, we have to head on a quest," Julia quietly answered. "I'll get Chiron, you guys stay here and check on Kelly, I will be right back" I say as I turn and ran out of the cave. I ran as fast as I could to the Big House, where Chiron spends most of his time.

It didn't take long to get to the big house for how fast I am, as I got there I slammed the door open. "Chiron! Kelly gave out a new quest!" I yelled into the Big House. "What? Tell me the prophecy," Chiron told me as he rolled into the main room on his wheelchair. As I told him the prophecy I could see the worry in his eyes, as I finish put telling Chiron about the prophecy and my dream, Kyle, Kelly, and Julia. "Must talk about this prophecy, right now, everyone into the basement," Chiron says as they walk in. We all went into basement, being the Ping-Pong table rec room that it is. "Ok, so from the prophecy, I think that you three are the ones that the prophecy talks about, but is the Ocean's darkest hole thing?" Chiron asks.

"I know that! The Ocean's darkest hole is the Mariana Trench which is off the coast of Hawaii" Kyle said with confidence. "Ok, how are we going to get to Hawaii? It's on the other coast, we can't boat there because that would be too long, and traveling across America would take too long, who knows how long we have before the faded one could bring his or hers army of monsters over here," Julia replies, I could feel the panic in her voice building up. "We can go by train, it shouldn't be too long and you can get us a boat, right Kyle?" I suggest to everyone. "Yeah, we can take off tomorrow morning really early at a train stop, head off, get to San Diego, and head to those floating islands before we all die right, sounds good right, right?" Julia suggests. "Ok, sounds like we got this figured out, see you guys in the morning, Argus is going to drive you to the nearest train station, so be ready," Chiron tells us.

We all left the Big House, all heading to our respected cabins to prepare for tomorrow. As I get to the cabin, I create a list of things I needed, ambrosia, bandages, nectar, my short sword, money, and a few pairs of spare clothes in a bag. I quickly pack my stuff into a backpack quietly, as all my brothers and sisters sleep soundly, not noticing that I'm leaving for a quest most don't know about. I get on my bed, still in the clothes I participated capture the flag in, as darkness surrounded me for the second time that day.

**So yeah this is the first fan fiction, so please leave constructive criticism so I know what I can do to make my writing, so thanks and have a nice day.**


	3. Flaming Chihuahua

(Kyle's POV)

Dreams took hold of me as I slept, me on a decent sized boat as water sprouts exploded around me as the sky was filled with clouds and a bright shining sun, as floating islands floated high above, and water filled everything. The scene changed into a beautiful forest on a mountain side, as clouds floated around, passing by me as I saw me, Ryan, and Julia standing looking up at a 17 year old looking guy with almost white hair with eyes with a white/yellow color. Light exploded everything, forcing the scene to change again. The scene changed into a dark, the sky covered in dark clouds as everything went into Hades, monsters all around as massive water sprouts exploded into the clouds, lighting flashed everywhere, shocking the ground, meteors of fire fell from the sky which created explosions of lava, floating rocks were everywhere as the dead crawled from the ground, explosions of light and poofs of steam where everywhere in the sky, a stream of light and steam crashed into each other, sending each other flying across the sky. The lighting started to crash down, crashing into me and sending everything white as terror blasted across my body as I felt pain wrap around me.

I woke up in a pool of sweat, I wasn't wet but it still made my bed a mess as I looked around me. I checked my alarm clock, 5:00AM, the time we were need to wake up and get ready. I took up my bag, prepared yesterday night, filled with an ambrosia, nectar, and some spare clothes, and I put on my sheath for my sword as I walked from my cabin door. I looked back into my dinky cabin, it being a mess, as I ponder how this could be the last time I would see this place, because one of us would be lost in the end. I secretly hoped it would be me, Ryan and Julia have a whole life ahead of them, I'm about to serve my life's propose, the thing that my whole life has been leading up to.

I walked around my cabin, walking into the lake, putting water in a bag in case I ever need water to heal me or attack with in a place with no water. I quickly turn around and jog across the camp ground to the entrance, where Argus would be waiting for us to take us to train station. I see Ryan and Julia standing next to a van, I could tell that they were barely awake. "Hey! Your late, you been making us wait for 10 minutes!" Ryan yelled at me as I jogged over. "Ok, we can leave now," Julia says as Argus nods behind her. We quickly put all three of our bags into the truck, and got into the van, and took off, heading on a quest, one which one would not be returning from.

(Ryan's POV)

Anxiety rushed throughout my blood as we rode off into the rising sun, heading off to the train station taking us to the beginning of our quest. No one in the van wanted to talk, all lost in thought, well except for Argus, who doesn't talk much and was focusing on driving. After half of an hour of silent sitting we arrive to the train stop, where we walk off to buy tickets as I pickpocket from a business man walking past. I quietly pay for the tickets and we get onto the train, not even my ADHD can keep me from falling asleep as we sit down on some seats. Drowsiness quickly overcame me as I gladly feel asleep, welcoming the darkness that surrounds me.

A few seconds after falling to sleep an image forms, the train forms around me as I see it explode, I can barely see the outline of a lion like thing as the train erupts into flame. I see me fly out of the train, with scratches all over me as he looks in shock as I see a shadow of a lion pounce. I quickly woke up with a start, sweat pouring over me as I look around to my friends who are currently sleeping, I quickly look around the almost empty train to notice anything that pointed to a crazy lion of death. The only thing out of place in the train was a Chihuahua and its owner giving me a death stare, this reminded me of an old legend about Percy Jackson fighting a Chimera and its owner. Before I could figure out what the legend was, the Chihuahua suddenly grew big, it quickly grew into a Chimera as the legend clicked in my head. The Chimera blasted fire everywhere as the train flew apart, derailing from the tracks and throwing me out of the window.

Landing on the rocks was not a good way to start any fight, especially when fighting a Chimera, I quickly got up, ignoring the pain rushing though my body. I quickly assessed the land around me, a dry scrubland filled with small bushes and rocks. I worried about my friends, and they were asleep when everything went to Hades, Julia would be protected from the fire but Kyle is burnable. The Chimera walked out of the flames, lunging as it saw me, I quickly rolled out of the way and created distance from me and the Chimera. The Chimera kept trying to blast me with fire balls but I keep dodging, which I couldn't do for long as I was almost hit by the last fireball, I ran round it so I could get to its stomach, as I got around before it noticed I charged.

I quickly got to its stomach as it turned around, when I kicked I hit an eye instead of hitting its stomach, which left me in a bad position. The Chimera shoot a fireball at me, burning my stomach and ruining my shirt, creating a nasty hole in it. I could feel my energy draining from me, I could barely stand as the Chimera got ready to pounce on my again, but out of the wreckage of the train came Kyle riding a wave of water.


	4. The sun falls on us

(Kyle's POV)

I woke up to Chimera blasting a fireball next to me, I had seconds before I was going to become burnt fish. Instincts and my ADHD took over, I forced the water in my bag tied to my jeans to explode and surround me as fire erupted in the train car. The water saved my life as I was thrown into the air from the train car, into the rocky ground, causing a splash around me as a puddle formed from the water that surrounded me. I quickly feared for my friends as I got up, planning start extracting groundwater, if there was any. As I started to slowly extract water from the ground I heard some yelling and grunts on the other side of train wreckage, I roared as water blasted up which I quickly used to create a wave and charged to the other side of the train.

Rage rushed through my blood as I saw the Chimera pounced on Ryan, who was lying on the ground, barely conscious and badly burned. The wave propelled me at the Chimera as I slammed my body into it, catching it by surprise as I pulled out my sword. I quickly start to send blast after blast of water at the Chimera, stopping it from creating any fire, I charged at the Chimera, still stunned from all the water blasts and slashed at its tail, cutting it off. The Chimera roared in anger and attacked my arm, leaving bad cut marks my arm. I was stunned at the pain gushing in my arm as the Chimera got ready to attack me again I controlled the water to shove the Chimera away from me. When the Chimera crashed down on the hard ground, I heard someone behind yell and throw fire at the Chimera, I quickly turned and see Julia, all covered up in scratches. "You're late! Me and Ryan are having a hard time with this guy!" I said.

Me and Julia quickly got ready as the Chimera once again picked itself up from the rocky ground. Julia started to create an extremely hot ball of fire in her hands, as I started to churn the little water I had left, creating a ball of water midair. As the Chimera started to charge at us, we thrown the ball of fire and my ball of water at it, the two balls hit the Chimera with such force it stunned it, letting us charge at. Me and Julia took out our swords and ran them across the Chimera's body, making explode in a puff of monster dust. "Hey guys, I kind of need medical attention right now," Ryan weakly said as he laid on the ground near the train wreck, he was covered with burns and cuts all over his body.

(Julia's POV)

Ryan was an idiot once again, fighting a Chimera alone and look where that got him, all injured and burnt with me having to heal him back up to health so we can figure out how to get to San Diego. Ryan was unconscious laying on a blanket I brought with me as I slowly fed him nectar and ambrosia as Kyle slept next to him on his own blanket. His cuts were quickly healing but he had a nasty burn on his stomach, which healed at an extremely slow rate. I had no idea what to do, the train was in ruins and the conductor was nowhere in sight, I don't even know if he survived the crash, luckily for us he was the only one on the train other than us, the Chimera, and it's owner. The hot sun suddenly started to get hotter as I looked up at it, maybe it was the heat but the sun started to look like it was getting closer and closer at us, it got so close I look at it anymore, slowly light blinded everything.

It took about a minute before my eyesight could return, but when it did, I was in shock. Standing in front of me was the God of the Sun, Apollo, wearing a yellow toga with orange sunglasses with a red headband with yellow suns on it, lastly he has black flip-flops on. "Well hello there Julia, I bet your wondering why I'm here aren't you," Apollo said with a big grin on his face. "Well what are you doing here? None of us met a god before and I wonder why would you come help us anyways?" "Well it's that a certain son of mine is going to be the cause of tons of hardships for this guy over here," Apollo said as he pointed at Ryan, I got extremely nervous about what he said, Ryan needs to face the son of Light, which meant he needed to fight a son of Apollo. "Now let's get to healing these two shall we."

Apollo started to create a golden aura around Ryan and Kyle, as I saw their injury's slowly disappear, even Ryan's burn started to disappear. Ryan started to regain conscious and Kyle started to wake up. "Why is it so bright?" Ryan asked as he got up to his feet. "Because I'm here, well now that you two are healed I can do the last thing before Zeus starts to get mad at me." Apollo says. Light starts to surround us again as I feel like I'm moving although I'm standing still, after a few seconds I feel the ground under me start move around as I look down and see white. I lift my head up and look around me, seeing boats all around as I notice that I'm on a boat myself.

"So I teleported you guys here on my boat as a last gift before I leave," Apollo says to the three of us. "Ryan, you have lots of hardships ahead so be careful, my son will be the cause of your problems, that's why I did this, to get rid of the debts I owe you ahead of time, good luck and don't die," Apollo says as he leaves in a blast of light. I looked at Ryan, seeing the fear in his eyes as he heard this warning, he quickly starts to walk around the white boat as Kyle looks extremely focused. The boat suddenly starts moving forward as Kyle walks toward the wheel to start turning the ship as we speed out of the port. "Well we have a quest to go don't we guys," Kyle yells as we speed off to the blue ocean.


	5. Crash landing

(Ryan's POV)

Two days, we have been on this boat for two days getting to the Marina Trench, sure Kyle says that we should get there by this afternoon but it's hard to keep the moral up when you get constantly attacked by Gryphons and Sea Serpents. We have just waiting around, staring at the ocean as we get closer to someone's death, eating and drinking from a magical microwave and cooler that we found on the boat as we constantly train for the fights ahead. Two days of the same dream, me, Kyle, and Julia standing in front of a guy with messy white hair, yellow shirt, blue jeans, golden eyes, and tan skin as light exploded around us. I am pretty sure that is the Son of Light Apollo warned me about, his son, the one to be the cause of all my troubles and the one I have to fight to complete this quest. The powers he had made me curious, from the dreams I had he has some control over light but I don't know how powerful he is, which worried me, if he was the one to cause all my trouble he must be insanely powerful or have a powerful skill.

The boat started to sway rapidly, making me lose my train of thought as Kyle yelled out "Sea Serpent!" I quickly got up from my seat, taking out my sword from my belt as a massive dark green head of a serpent came out of the sea, glaring at me with glowing red eyes. Julia came bursting from door that lead to the lounge below, "Oh gods another one!" she yelled as she saw the massive serpent. She quickly started throwing fire at it but the serpent either didn't notice or didn't care as it had no effect against its hard scales. The Sea Serpent quickly tried to take a bite out of me but I rolled out of the way as its head slammed into the deck, creating a dent in the deck.

Kyle was working on keeping the ship afloat with his powers as the Sea Serpent continued to try and bite me, creating multiple dents in the ship. Julia started to throw fire at the Serpent's face, getting rid of its attention on me as it faced her instead. I got into position to start running, and felt my heart rate start to rapidly increase as steam started to come out my pores and my skin turned a shiny pink red. I felt the hot blood rush throughout my body as I stood up straighter, and I charged, using my foot as spring I leaped up, aiming for the Serpent's head with my sword.

The speed I was going at made my sword practically into a spear of death, flying at the head of a serpent with hard scales, doubt filled my head in that second of time. Any doubt I had for that one second was cleared as my sword penetrated the Serpent's head, making the monster poof into monster dust which lightly sprinkled the deck of the boat, still covered in holes. I forced my heart rate to slow down, causing my legs to give out under me as my whole body went numb. As pricks and needles started to make it hard to move my body as I feel sleep because exhaustion forced me too.

The Image formed around me quickly, making me see the scene that has been recurring in my dreams over and over. Chaos forming all around that island with monsters everywhere as the elements battled it out in front of a massive temple. Kyle and Julia said that they have been having the same dream as well, which makes me even more nervous. I saw what I predict is me flying across the sky propelled by steam, which confused me as I never learned how to do that before, it makes me wonder what powers we will gain during this quest. I heard some voices inside my head as the image faded into darkness and I felt light burn into my eyes as I woke up.

"Hey Ryan! We are almost at the Marina Trench!" Kyle yelled over the waves crashing against the boat. I looked around from the couch located on the deck, I could see massive shadows on the water as I looked up and saw nine islands floating in the sky, shocking me. Massive water sprouts where everywhere, shaking the boat as water splashed around us, barely controlled by Kyle. "How are we going to get up to does Islands?" I asked as we got closer to the islands. "I already know how to get up," Kyle said with a smirk, causing me to worry a bit.

When we got right under the island, I could see rocks falling off the bottoms of the islands, I also saw some ruins and buildings barely hanging on to the bottom of the island. I felt water starting bubble around us and rise up a bit as pressure built up. "I hope you're not going to do what I think you are doing to do," Julia said as I saw fear in her eyes. "I am," Kyle yelled out as the water around us exploded and we went flying into the sky.

I couldn't get up as the wind pushed against the ground when we flied up, the air rushing past us. We quickly past the height of the islands, giving me a good of them, they were huge up close, all of them except for the one in the middle had a massive mountain with forests surrounding them. I could see ruins and small caves filled the sides of some mountains, a temple and stone path ways filled one of the mountains. That's all I could see before we went crashing down into one of islands, I had to hold on bars on the side of the boat so I won't fall off to my doom. One of the islands came closer and closer until the ground came crashing into us.

The boat crashing into the ground sent me flying up just to land on the hard land. Pain my body but lucky nothing had broken and there was no serious damage on me. "Hey guys are you all ok?" I asked looking around me. "Oh yeah me and Kyle are fine and dandy," Julia said walking off the boat, which was tilting to its side, with Kyle limping, holding on to her. As they reached me a bright light flashed on a little rock outcrop. "Oh hello there Son of Speed, I'm the Son of Light and I have some talking to do to you," Said the boy that appeared from the flashing light.


End file.
